Room 201
by Nyuu-neechan
Summary: Ele não era um rapaz normal. Isso não importava, pois ninguém ali era. "Naruto, você pode conversar com os mortos, não estou certo?" UA. HIATUS.
1. Primeiro caso: A floresta do suicídio I

**Room 201**

**Capítulo 1 "Primeiro caso: A floresta do suicídio"**

**Parte I – Bodies**

Estava quente. Muito quente.

Isso fazia que com que os corpos ali cobertos já começassem a exalar um certo cheiro característico de um cadáver em processo de decomposição. Os policiais que trabalhavam na área se apressavam em reunir e embalar aqueles restos mortais. Provavelmente haveria mais corpos a serem encontrados.

Causa da morte: _suicídio_.

Aquela floresta localizada próxima ao monte Fuji não era conhecida por sua beleza ou trilhas radicais, mas sim por seus comuns suicídios. Nos últimos dois meses as mortes se intensificaram; um corpo atrás do outro era encontrado por esse mesmo motivo. Assim, os suicidas se tornaram uma erva-daninha, uma praga ainda maior para aquele lugar. Sem falar dos finais de semana que passaram a ser períodos de óbitos em massa. Era uma calamidade pública.

Mesmo com a fixação de placas contendo mensagens como "Por favor, considere!" e "Consulte a polícia antes de decidir morrer!" em diversas árvores era algo inútil diante a situação. O governo até implantara outros projetos para conscientizar as pessoas de não se suicidarem ali, oferecendo serviços como disk-denúncia e uma caixa postal especial da polícia especializada no assunto, além de uma assistência psicológica ao indivíduo e sua família e remuneração. Mas mesmo assim multidões continuavam ver aquela floresta como um paraíso para os mortos.

"_O perfeito lugar para se morrer,"_ de acordo com Wataru Tsurumi.

Observando toda aquela movimentação, estava um rapaz aparentando seus vinte anos sentado em um banco próximo à estação da guarda florestal daquele local. Seus cabelos loiros se encontravam molhados e grudados contra a testa devido ao suor, que ele furiosamente tentava manter longe de seus olhos. Aquilo era incômodo.

- Mas que diabos estou fazendo aqui? - ele disse irritado para si mesmo, suspirando.

Naquele momento, os corpos estavam sendo colocados em macas para serem transportadas até a ambulância que iria em direção ao necrotério. Os responsáveis por aquele trabalho pouco de importavam com a maneira como eram carregados, afinal não passavam de um monte de carne apodrecendo. E foi nesse descuido que fez com que uma maca ao ser erguida do chão tombasse, deixando exposto seu conteúdo, resultado de uma semana inteira naquele lugar. Era nojento.

- Que merda! Acabei de comer! – e começou a fazer sinais estranhos com as mãos e sussurrando palavras como um mantra. – Eu queria não ter visto aquilo.

- É um tanto estranho vê-lo fazer o sinal da cruz – uma voz feminina soou as suas costas. – sendo você herdeiro de um templo, Naruto.

O loiro virou a cabeça para o lado para se encontrar com dois orbes cor de esmeralda adornados com sedosos fios róseos.

- Ah, isso. – ele coçava a nuca um pouco sem graça. - É que eu nunca fui bom em lembrar o Sutra e acho que acabei fazendo isso sem querer.

- Você devia se esforçar mais, Naruto. Já não agüento mais ouvir você depois ficar reclamando dos cascudos que leva do Jiraya por ser tão cabeça de vento.

- Não fale assim, Sakura-chan. Se fosse mais interessante esse trabalho no templo, talvez eu me dedicasse pra valer, mas é tão chato. Mas até que eu gostaria de estar varrendo aquele pátio enorme do que ficar aqui. Além de ser nojento, ainda está quente pra caralho. Nem sei por que eu vim até aqui.

A rosada suspirou. De seu bolso tirou uma câmera fotográfica e se aproximou de um cadáver que acabara de chegar. Logo os _clicks_ e _flash_es podiam ser ouvidos.

- Você sabe muito bem do porquê de estarmos aqui. – ela falou depois de dar uma pausa em suas fotografias. - Precisamos dos nossos créditos de estágio para graduar. Mesmo que isso signifique ajudar esses policiais aqui. Bem que você podia fazer algumas orações pelos mortos, assim pelo menos você podia fingir que está fazendo alguma coisa.

Ela tinha razão. Aquele estúpido trabalho voluntário era por enquanto sua salvação para conseguir o seu diploma. Naruto bem que queria algo mais emocionante, pelo menos mais higiênico, mas não tivera escolha. Como aquilo acontecera mesmo...?

- Ah, Sasuke-kun, você veio! – Sakura exclamou, acenando freneticamente para o rapaz que se aproximava.

Naruto fechou a cara. Sabia muito bem quem era o responsável por ele estar ali.

_Aquele teme!_

_**Mais cedo naquele mesmo dia...**_

O Sol já estava claro lá fora. Seus raios entravam carinhosamente no quarto, banhando os lençóis coloridos da cama, que refletiam suas cores na parede branca. Enrolado em meio àqueles panos era visível ver alguém de cabelos loiros bagunçados se mexendo preguiçosamente. O sonho estava tão bom...

- Ah, Sakura-chan...

Com um movimento súbito, o rapaz ali deitado rolou pela cama. O som surdo que acompanhou indicava que ele havia encontrado seu destino no chão.

- Itai! – ele se levantou esfregando um galo na cabeça. – Isso não é justo... tudo tinha que terminar bem na melhor parte? Alguém lá em cima não gosta de mim...

Ele se levantou devagar, esfregando os olhos para espantar o sono. Mas apenas olhando para o relógio de cabeceira fora suficiente pra isso. A luz vermelha formava quase oito e meia.

- Merda!

Antes que pudesse piscar, ele já se encontrava no banheiro tentando tomar o banho mais rápido do século com uma escova de dente em uma mão e as roupas prontas para vestir na outra. Estava atrasado de novo... e mais do que o normal.

Em menos de cinco minutos já se encontrava arrumado. Uma camisa do avesso, cabelos pingando água e tênis sem meia... bem, era melhor do que ir de pijama. Logo só se podia ver um flash loiro disparando pela porta para fora do quarto seguido de um estalo alto. Ele tropeçara nos próprios pés.

_Hoje não era seu dia..._

Se levantou e correu pela cozinha pegando qualquer coisa comestível sobre a mesa, finalmente alcançando o lado de fora. Ali se encontrava um grande pátio com várias cerejeiras em cada canto dali e ao fundo poderia ver uma grande construção bem adornada.

Aquele era o templo, o qual a família Uzumaki era responsável. E Naruto seria o próximo a herdá-lo.

Desde muitas gerações, os Uzumaki têm seguido a carreira religiosa ao administrar o Templo do Fogo, tornando-os muito respeitados neste meio pelo cuidado da propriedade e serviços prestados. Seu pai uma vez fora quem herdara antes dele aquela tarefa, mesmo não sendo da família, já que sua mãe, Uzumaki Kushina, era filha única. Porém neste momento o responsável por tudo aquilo era seu padrinho Jiraya.

Isso porque Naruto era órfão de ambos os pais desde os cinco anos de idade. Tudo acontecera durante uma viagem de verão para o Sul do Japão, mas eles nunca chegaram ao seu destino. Houve um engavetamento na estrada causado por um caminhão. O Naruto fora o único da pequena família a sobreviver. Desde então ele ficara sobre a guarda de Jiraya, mestre de seu pai e velho amigo dos Uzumaki. E mesmo agora com quase seus vintes anos e sua emancipação, parecia que Naruto continuava a ser um adolescente de treze anos com aquele seu jeito bobo e atrapalhado, prolongando por mais alguns anos o papel de pai e mãe de seu padrinho.

Depois de ter quase rolado escada abaixo, Naruto se encontrava passando pelo torii, esbarrando em um homem de cabelos brancos vestindo um kimono.

- Foi mal!

- Atrasado de novo, não é? – a voz daquele homem soou às costa do loiro, porém este não parou de correr. – Ei, espera! Eu preciso falar com você!

- Agoa naum! – Naruto tentava socar para dentro da boca três onigiri de uma vez.

- Vê se não esquece! Hoje às quatro da tarde na casa dos Uchikawa! – gritou na esperança de que o rapaz o escutasse. - Desta vez é você que vai ser responsável pela cerimônia!

- Ok, Ero-sennin! – e o rapaz continuou seu caminho, desaparecendo ao virar a esquina.

- Eu já disse que não é para me chamar de Ero-sennin! – ele sabia que Naruto não podia mais ouvi-lo. Suspirou. – Ele vai esquecer de novo...

* * *

Naruto olhou novamente para o relógio. Já eram quase nove da manhã. Sabia que havia perdido o primeiro período da aula e talvez chegasse na metade do segundo. Bem que Jiraya lhe avisara para consertar a bicicleta no dia anterior, mas ele achou ser mais interessante ir jogar vídeo-game. Agora ele teria que ir de metrô. Mas o problema era que com a pressa acabara esquecendo a carteira.

- Porcaria!

Ignorando o grito do guardinha da entrada do metrô, Naruto foi pulando a catraca. Para sua sorte, o trem que precisava pegar havia acabado de chegar, impedindo assim dele ser pego em flagrante. Ele então se sentou no banco bem ao lado da porta para facilitar sua saída. Respirava ofegante devido à corrida, mas logo se recostou buscando uma posição mais confortável. Teria quase vinte minutos para recuperar as energias antes de chegar à estação. De dentro do bolso tirou um par de fones de ouvidos e ligou o seu MP3.

_Aquele seria um longo dia..._

* * *

Finalmente o loiro se encontrava de frente com o portão principal da universidade. Já não estava com pressa. Logo o segundo período iria terminar, mas pelo menos poderia assistir os outros dois restantes. Melhor duas faltas do que quatro, já que sua cota de ausência estava a ponto de ameaçá-lo a ter que fazer aquela matéria novamente no próximo semestre.

Andando pelos corredores, era possível ver muitos alunos com vestes de monge e vários painéis com cartazes sobre a religião, cerimônias, exorcismo e filosofia. Isso porque aquela instituição era administrada por um tempo budista, tornando-a especializada neste assunto. Ali se encontrava todo tipo de gente. Desde aqueles que como Naruto tinham um compromisso com a tradição da família neste ramo e outros que queriam apenas aprimorar seu conhecimento nesta religião. Mas havia aqueles que entravam ali com interesses um tanto estranhos como se especializar em funerais e preparações de cadáveres, como era o caso de sua querida Sakura-chan. O motivo pela qual ela tinha fascinação por aquele tipo de assunto ainda lhe era um mistério.

- Ei, Naruto! – o loiro parou seus passos ao ouvir a voz da rosada. – O que aconteceu com você? Eu sei que você sempre chega um pouco atrasado, mas hoje foi de mais.

- Gomen, Sakura-chan. – ele disse com sua típica mão atrás da cabeça. – Eu tava tendo um sonho tão bom que acabei perdendo a hora.

- Típico seu, não é? – ela disse um tanto marota. – Eu aposto que foi comigo.

- Sim! Quero dizer, não... er... – a risada dela era gostosa de se ouvir. Ele também sorriu, porém encabulado. – Mas mudando de assunto, o que você tá fazendo aqui? Cabulando aula?

- Não seja bobo, Naruto. Não estamos mais no colegial para fazer esse tipo de coisa. – seu tom de voz mostrava uma ponta de indignação pela pergunta dele. – O professor tinha uma reunião importante sobre algum congresso, então ele terminou a aula mais cedo, porém depois vamos ter que repor.

- O quê?! Você tá dizendo que quase morri por insuficiência respiratória para chegar aqui para não ter estas malditas aulas?!

Naruto gritava tão alto e indignado que obrigou Sakura tapar os ouvidos e querer se enterrar no chão como um amendoim(1). Todos que ali passavam olhavam para eles, incluindo professores que abriam as portas de suas salas reclamando daquele barulho.

- Cala boca, Naruto. – Sakura disse em um tom baixo, porém irritado. – Você só me faz passar vergonha.

- Desculpe. – ele corou.

- Escandaloso como sempre.

A voz masculina que soara às costas do loiro era desdenhosa e zombeteira. Todo o jeito envergonhado e inocente de Naruto em poucos milésimos de segundos desapareceu, sendo substituído por um olhar fulminante e determinado. Ele se virou para encontrar o moreno que lhe sorria com escárnio.

- Ainda me surpreendo em saber que um idiota como você ainda é considerado para assumir um dos templos mais respeitado de Tóquio. O Templo do Fogo deveria ter vergonha por ter um herdeiro tão incompetente.

- _Teme!_

Naruto mantinha um ar ameaçador, intensificado pelo brilho assassino que se instaurara em seus olhos, como se pudesse lançar adagas afiadas imaginárias contra o rapaz a sua frente para fazê-lo pagar por aquelas palavras. E vendo que já era hora de evitar um briga no meio do corredor e outro momento de vergonha, Sakura se colocou entre os dois. Com um sorriso, disse:

- Sasuke-kun! Hoje eu também não te vi na aula. Achei que tinha ficado doente.

O loiro a olhou um tanto ofendido. Quando era ele a se atrasar era normal, porém toda vez que o teme faltava por algum motivo qualquer, Sakura sempre ficava preocupada achando que algo de ruim tinha acontecido com ele. No fim, para a infelicidade de Naruto, aquilo nunca se tornara realidade.

- Vai ver ele ficou até tarde assistindo a sessão Privè e acabou perdendo a hora.

- Eu não sou você, dobe. – Uchiha Sasuke disse impassível diante o olhar do loiro. – Eu tive uma reunião com o conselho acadêmico sobre a proposta de trabalho voluntário em conjunto com a polícia.

- Ah, aquele sobre ajudar a polícia a localizar os corpos dos suicidas no Aokigahara Jukai(2), não é? – a rosada disse pensativa. – Eu vi na TV que em menos de dois meses a quantidade de suicídios triplicou em relação à média anual. São quase três corpos encontrados por dia lá, apesar de os suicídios se concentrarem mais nos finais de semana.

- Isso mesmo.

O moreno retirou do bolso um papel e o segurou de forma que os outros dois pudessem ver. Ali se podia ver um desenho um tanto infantil de um monge ao lado de uma caveira realizando o Sutra. No topo, em letras garrafais, estava escrito 'Sutras na floresta de Aokigahara: seja voluntário!' seguido de um subtítulo: 'vamos ver algumas pessoas mortas! _Namu!_'

- Não sabia que você desenhava tão mal, teme. – Naruto disse em deboche.

- Foi o Lee que fez o cartaz. – o moreno disse irritado. – Ele me perturbou tanto para fazê-lo, que acabei ficando sem escolha.

- O Lee é tão enérgico quando quer alguma coisa. – Sakura riu um pouco. – Mas eu soube que essa parceria vai valer como créditos para a graduação. Acho que vou me inscrever.

- Por quê, Sakura-chan? Há tantos outros trabalhos por aí, então por que aceitar participar desse quando só há um monte de cadáver para ser recolhido? É nojento.

- Para sua informação, a oferta de trabalhos para universitários daqui está muito escassa, nem há mais anúncios de trabalhos sem remuneração. E os que têm são na área cerimonial. Meu negócio é medicina forense e preparação de cadáveres. Eu soube que os corpos serão encaminhados para o departamento de medicina, ou seja, no qual eu faço estágio. Nada melhor do que começar meu trabalho já no _locus_ _mortae(_3). Adianta muita coisa.

Apesar de Naruto ter tido contado com pessoas mortas desde pequeno por ter sido criado em um templo, portanto participando de todas as etapas de um funeral desde a preparação da câmera mortuária, ele ainda não estava acostumado a imaginá-la manipulando um ser humano morto com um bisturi em mãos, dissecando uma carne já em decomposição.

- Não sei como você tem estômago para essas coisas, Sakura-chan.

- É, eu sei. Mas é disso que gosto de fazer e tendo Tsunade-shishou como orientadora realmente me ajuda a seguir nessa área.

- Na verdade, Sakura, o dobe está com medo de ir. – Sasuke disse provocador.

- Com medo? Se quer saber, eu só não quero participar, porque já vi gente morta demais na minha vida. Não preciso ver mais. – disse aborrecido.

- Tem certeza? Talvez não sejam só os corpos, mas quem sabe... fantasmas?

O loiro gelou diante a pronúncia daquela palavra.

- É mesmo. – disse Sakura marota. – Desde pequeno Naruto-kun sempre teve medo de fantasmas e estórias de terror.

- Mentira! Eu nunca teria medo de algo tão idiota. – Naruto virou a rosto para não deixar evidente de que estava mentindo.

- Então você só passa de um covarde mesmo. – o moreno continuou a provocá-lo.

Naruto cerrou os punhos, tremendo. Como ele ousava chamá-lo de covarde? O faria engolir aquelas palavras da pior maneira possível.

- Me dá isso! – tomou o cartaz das mãos de Sasuke. – Vai ser às duas horas da tarde de hoje na orla da floresta, certo? Tô dentro!

- Que bom. – Sasuke disse enfiando as mãos no bolso. – Eu já te inscrevi. Você me deve 900 ienes pelo meu trabalho de fazer a sua inscrição.

- O quê?! Seu _teme_!

Sasuke nunca perdia a chance de fazer Naruto dever alguma coisa para ele. Podia ser dinheiro, favores ou qualquer outra coisa que o levasse a ter alguma vantagem no futuro.

- Então nos vemos mais tarde. E vê se vai mesmo, dobe, senão eu te arrasto da onde você estiver para lá.

E assim Sasuke passou pelos outros dois jovens na direção do portão principal. Logo apenas Sakura e Naruto se encontravam parados no corredor.

- Não precisa fazer essa cara, Naruto. – Sakura tentou amenizar a expressão de ódio do loiro. – Vai ser divertido.

- Só pra você. – ele fez bico de irritado.

- Mas você vai ter a minha companhia. Isso não é o suficiente?

Sakura pegou bem no ponto fraco do loiro. Era só fazer uma pequena insinuação que ele logo mudava de humor e deixava de ser tão turrão.

Naruto não pode evitar em sorrir. E com um aceno de cabeça, concordou.

_**Monte Fuji, Aokigahara Jukai...**_

Então fora assim que ele acabou indo para aquele lugar.

Mas o que lhe intrigava realmente era a insistência do teme para que ele fosse até lá. Provavelmente ele estava tramando alguma coisa. Mas do porquê do moreno precisar dele naquela floresta ainda era algo sem explicação.

O loiro então olhou para o relógio. Ali marcava quinze para as quatro. Aquilo estalou algo em sua mente. Talvez estivesse esquecendo de alguma coisa, mas não lembrava o quê.

- Está atrasado, teme!

- Não precisa avisar, eu sei. – Sasuke disse impassível, se sentando ao lado do loiro. – Tive alguns assuntos para resolver.

- Espero que não tenha sido nada de grave. – Sakura disse em um tom preocupado.

O moreno não a respondeu, apenas a ignorou. Aquela atitude fria de Sasuke diante a Sakura dava nos nervos do loiro. Mas antes que ele pudesse abrir a boca para ralhar com o rapaz ao seu lado, uma garota de longos cabelos escuros e olhos perolados se aproximou. Naruto a olhou por um momento e logo a face da garota se tornara avermelhado.

- S-sakura-san... – sua voz era suave e baixa como um sussurro. – E-encontramos mais um c-corpo ali. V-você pode dar uma olhada lá?

- Claro que sim, Hinata. – ela sorriu agradavelmente, o qual a morena retribuiu. – Eu já volto rapazes, então não se matem até lá, ok?

Naruto apenas acenou a cabeça e Sasuke nem ao menos se mexeu. Os dois apenas observaram as duas mulheres desapareceram em meio à vegetação, deixando-os sozinhos. A maioria dos policiais que trabalhava ali já estava longe carregando as macas. Tudo que reinava naquele momento era o silêncio.

Fora o loiro que quebrara o gelo.

- Então, teme, o que você quer?

- O que você quer dizer? – ele respondeu indiferente.

- Não se finja de idiota! – Naruto falava em um tom mais elevado. – Me inscrevendo para vir aqui e ainda me ameaçado caso não aparecesse... você deve querer alguma coisa, com certeza.

Sasuke apenas enfiou a mão no bolso retirando um maço de cigarros. Abriu-o, e pegou um cigarro com a boca, acendendo-o em seguida. Deu uma tragada antes de começar a falar.

- Uzumaki Naruto. – ele disse pausadamente e de forma casual.

- É, esse é o meu nome. – o loiro disse já se irritando com aquela atitude do moreno.

Mais um momento de silêncio. A fumaça do cigarro começava a espalhar o seu cheiro característico pelo local.

- Naruto. – Sasuke voltou a falar. – Você pode falar com os mortos, não estou certo?

Os olhos do loiro se arregalaram. Mas como...?

_Merda!_

* * *

_**Música: **__The Smashing Pumpkins - Bodies_

1 – Isso é em recordação da minha aula de Pcc de botânica. Minha professora é gente boa, porém sua aula é um porre e foi numa dessas que ela acabou falando isso: 'se esconder no chão como amendoim'. Achei fofo n.n. Para quem não sabe, quando o fruto (vagem) do amendoim está maduro, ele se desprende da planta e cai no chão, indo se alojar por sob a terra.

"_O amendoim no buraco do amendoim!" ;P_

2 – Aokigahara Jukai (O Mar das Árvores) é uma floresta que se situa na base do Monte Fuji no Japão. É a zona nipônica onde ocorrem mais suicídios. Diz-se que os espíritos dos suicidas para sempre vagueiam na área. A quantidade de corpos descobertos, em média trinta por ano, levaram as autoridades a colocar sinais proibindo o suicídio na floresta. As lendas de monstros, fantasmas e goblins assombrando o local são diversas. _Fonte: Wikipédia._

"_O perfeito lugar para se morrer." (Wataru Tsurumi - The Complete Manual of Suicide) ç.ç_

3 – Local da morte. Não sei se escrevi certo, pois escrevi baseado no meu escasso conhecimento em latim. Mas por que em latim? Eu só queria me mostrar u.u.

* * *

**Nota da autora: **Eu não deveria estar escrevendo esta fic... eu prometi a mim mesma a começar a escrever 'Blind', uma fic SasuHina (já estou desistindo de escrevê-la, não tenho talento para escrever romance TT), e adiantar de vez 'Goth' o mais rápido possível, já que este semestre na facul está bem apertado e não sei se vou conseguir atualizar qualquer coisa por aqui, mas esta vontade foi mais forte do que minhas obrigações. Isso é tudo culpa dos mangás que estou lendo. Ultimamente me viciei por completo em mangás de terror e mistério, incluindo títulos como: 'The Kurosagi Corpse Delivery Service', 'MPD Psycho', entre outros e resolvi escrever uma fic fazendo uma mistureba que nem sei se vai vingar. Nesse primeiro capítulo usei como base as primeiras cenas de 'Kurosagi', e algumas coisas como a universidade budista, a situação na floresta, o cartaz do Lee e a habilidade especial do Naruto. Eu sei, é plágio, mas a estória vai seguir por um caminho bem diferente. No mangá, as personagens formam um grupo de entrega incomum, no qual eles oferecem aos seus clientes (no caso, gente morta) a realização de algum último pedido para que suas almas descansem em paz. Porém aqui farei algo mais variado, com procuras por mistérios e situações bizarras. Em 'Kurosagi' também tem um pouco disso, mas por necessidade (a grana deles é curta), e sempre no fim eles acabam arranjando uma entrega, apesar de muitas vezes não serem pagos pelo serviço prestado a seus clientes (sim, apesar de estarem mortos, às vezes eles pagam), mas em geral eles estão sempre quebrados. Fica aí a sugestão de mangá.

E desculpem pelo capítulo quilométrico (esta nota também está gigante, gomen!), mas foi necessário para explicar parte da vida de Naruto e um pouco sobre a universidade. Nem acredito que escrevi tudo isso em apenas dois dias! Tudo que escrevi sobre o templo foi das poucas coisas que eu lembrava em 'Tenchi Muyo' e 'Inuyasha'. Mas pretendo daqui para frente fazer uma pesquisa específica sobre budismo, cerimônias, templos e talvez algumas lendas urbanas para deixar esta estória a mais elaborada possível. Espero fazer um bom trabalho, apesar de não garantir uma atualização freqüente (como queria voltar ao tempo do colégio, assim eu teria um pouquinho mais de tempo livre T.T). Não há nada definido em relação a casais, porém de algum modo vou enfiar um SaiSaku aqui –viciada x.x-. Já tenho um papel perfeito pro Sai. Em breve, os demais personagens entrarão em cena.

Vou terminar por aqui... sei que muitos não vão ler esta nota gigante, mas está dado o recado. Espero que gostem do andamento da fic.

Por favor, deixem reviews! Mesmo que não receba muitos (ou nenhum) eu irei continuar esta fic até quando eu ainda tiver ânimo para escrevê-la, porém sempre algumas palavras de opinião alheia com sugestões, elogios ou até mesmo críticas são um incentivo a mais para continuar.

Então, até o próximo capítulo!

_Nyuu-neechan_


	2. Primeiro caso: A floresta do suicídio II

**Room 201**

**Capítulo 2 "Primeiro caso: A floresta do suicídio"**

**Parte II – Play Dead**

As duas mulheres andavam lado a lado em meio à vegetação. Não era difícil de caminhar ali, apesar de ser uma floresta escura e densa. Isso porque se tratava de uma região plana com poucos acidentes, apenas alguns troncos de árvores caídos fazendo-as ter que saltar por cima deles.

Quando já estavam fora da vista dos dois rapazes deixados para trás, a morena soltou a respiração em um suspiro, o que a surpreendeu. Desde quando estava a segurando?

- Relaxa, Hinata. – a voz de Sakura fez com que a morena se lembrasse de que estava acompanhada. – Você não deveria ficar tão nervosa assim. O Naruto é tapado demais para perceber quando alguém gosta dele. O que você devia fazer era tomar coragem e contar logo o que sente por ele.

O comentário teve um efeito inesperado em Hinata no ponto de vista da rosada. Logo ao terminar de pronunciar aquelas palavras, a morena prendeu novamente a respiração e se tornou em um vermelho tão escuro, quase roxo, que fez Sakura pensar que a garota ao seu lado cairia dura no chão por asfixia. Ou talvez por excesso de oxigenação.

- Calma, Hinata. – ela tentou remediar, preocupada. – Esquece o que eu disse e volte a respirar, por favor.

Percebendo o olhar preocupado da amiga, Hinata abaixou os olhos para encarar os próprios pés, envergonhada pela sua reação exagerada. Voltou a inspirar em um suspiro, e com os dois dedos indicadores batendo um contra o outro, disse:

- Desculpe, Sakura-san. – apenas sussurrava. – Mas eu não posso evitar.

- Tudo bem. – a rosada suspirou aliviada. – Só não faça isso de novo. Achei que teria um treco.

Depois disso, Sakura decidiu não mais fazer aquele tipo de comentário. Pelo menos não por enquanto. Neji, primo de Hinata, também estava no grupo de voluntários. Se ele a visse sendo 'insolente', nas palavras dele, com a herdeira Hyuuga, era provável que tivesse que ouvir um belo de um sermão. Além do mais, teria outras oportunidades. Era divertido ver a morena sem jeito diante os assuntos do coração.

- Sakura-san, eles estão ali. – Hinata apontou para um grupo de cinco rapazes mais a frente, em uma pequena clareira, dissipando o acontecido de momentos atrás.

As duas se aproximaram, porém só de olhar para eles, Sakura já se sentiu desanimada. Aqueles caras pareciam tão entediados e aborrecidos, que era altamente contagioso. À direita dali se encontrava um deles com um rabo-de-cavalo espetado, que estava deitado no chão de forma relaxada e com um cigarro pendendo da boca; os olhos semi-cerrados prontos para tirar uma soneca. Do lado oposto, o cara de tatuagens vermelhas no rosto acariciava um cachorro do tamanho de um pastor alemão, porém reclamando do mau cheiro do lugar em alto e bom som. E por fim os outros dois, um usando óculos escuro e uma jaqueta e outro com os mesmos olhos tão peculiares como os de Hinata, estavam apenas recostados a uma árvore com expressões totalmente impassíveis. O único que parecia animado com aquilo tudo era um rapaz esquisito de cabelo cortado em tigela e roupa verde colante, que com uma câmera tirava fotos em vários ângulos para algo que se localizava acima das cabeças deles.

- Ah, Sakura-san! – ele parou com o que estava fazendo ao perceber a chegada das duas.

- Oi, Lee. – retribuiu com um sorriso. – O que foi que vocês acharam?

Ele não disse nada, apenas apontou para cima. Sakura elevou a cabeça para poder ver, porém a claridade a impedia de olhar diretamente. Com uma das mãos, tentou fazer um pouco de sombra. Quando sua visão finalmente entrou em foco, ela pôde ver alguém pendurado por uma corda ao redor do pescoço em uma altura considerável.

- Como ele conseguiu subir tão alto?

- Talvez ele achou que caso a corda se rompesse, ele morresse devido à queda.

A dona dos olhos verdes se virou para encarar os perolados do rapaz que acabara de falar. Ele não mais se encontrava encostado contra o tronco da árvore, mas ao lado de sua prima.

- Mas mesmo assim, Neji, é exagero. – Sakura concluiu. – Como vamos trazer ele aqui pra baixo?

Ninguém respondeu. Certamente não queriam ter que fazer o trabalho pesado.

- Isso é muito problemático. – disse o que estava deitado.

"_Tudo para você é problemático, Shikamaru,"_ pensou Sakura irritada com a atitude preguiçosa dele. Como aquele cara conseguia ser considerado o melhor aluno que a universidade já deve nos últimos cem anos? Não que isso não fosse verdade, mas... bem, ele só vivia dormindo ou observando as nuvens como agora. Ela ainda achava que ele só tinha entrado no ensino superior, só para poder jogar Shoujo e Go com os anciões.

- Não se preocupe, Sakura-san. – disse um animado Lee. – Deixa que eu cuido disso.

E antes que alguém pudesse piscar, Lee já se encontrava subindo pela árvore como se fosse um macaco. Sem dúvidas, ele era mesmo a salvação do time de atletismo da instituição. Em poucos segundos, o rapaz estava em um galho um pouco abaixo da onde a corda estava amarrada.

- Agora, Lee-

A garota não pode terminar de falar, pois o corpo chegara ao chão com um baque. Lee cortara a corda com um canivete.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo?! – Sakura gritou a plenos pulmões. – Assim você vai estragar o corpo!

Com lágrimas nos olhos, Lee desceu da árvore, se colocando de joelhos diante a garota de cabelos róseos, agarrando as pernas de Sakura em desespero.

- Me desculpe, Sakura-san. – Sakura tentava a todo custo se livrar do garoto. – Como posso me redimir por esse erro?

- Lee, me solta!

Era inútil. Ele era mais forte do que ela e a prendia de modo a deixá-la imobilizada. E o pior de tudo era que ele a chacoalhava de um lado para o outro. Estava ficando enjoada.

- Já sei. – ele se levantou de súbito, fazendo que Sakura perdesse o equilíbrio e quase caísse. – Eu irei dar duzentas voltas no campus como punição!

E para finalizar aquela cena, a tão famosa pose nice-guy. Sakura, assim como todos ali presentes, sentiam suas cabeças pesarem devido a uma gota imaginária que se formava. Lee realmente não tinha jeito.

- Tudo bem, faça como quiser.

Daquela forma, a rosada encerrou o assunto e deu uma olhada no cadáver a sua frente. Por sorte, ele havia caído na horizontal e de costas, assim não prejudicaria na identificação. Porém ao se aproximar, se surpreendeu.

- Mas como? – ajoelhou-se. – Mesmo caindo dessa altura, o corpo parece não ter sofrido nenhum dano...

Ao ouvirem aquilo, o restante do grupo dirigiu sua atenção à aluna de medicina.

- C-como assim, Sakura-san? – Hinata perguntou.

A jovem não se dera o trabalho de responder. Pegou sua mochila e retirou de dentro dela um pequeno kit contendo equipamentos utilizados em investigação forense. Assim que terminou de vestir as luvas, abriu as pálpebras do suicida e observou com o auxílio de uma pequena lanterna.

- Homem aparentemente em meados dos trintas anos. – ela começou a falar como se tivesse tomando notas em um gravador. – Os olhos apresentam coágulos e no canto da boca há resíduos de espuma devido à asfixia. Ao se enforcar a uma altura dessas, ele quebrou o pescoço, porém esta quebra parece não ter sido imediata. O sulco cervical está oblíquo, típico de um enforcamento em suspensão completa. Estão vendo aqui? – ela apontou para o pescoço onde havia algumas marcas de unhas. – São escoriações. Ele provavelmente se desesperou (1).

- Mas isso também não indica que talvez tenha sido homicídio? – perguntou Neji.

- Sim. – Sakura deu uma pausa. – Mas isso é relativo. O enforcamento precisa mais ou menos de cinco minutos para levar ao óbito. É considerado pouco tempo, mas mesmo assim a pressão da corda é desagradável e pode levar o suicida ao desespero e tentar se soltar. Além disso, a altura em que ele estava era alta de mais. Se fosse homicídio, teriam o pendurado em uma região mais baixa. Acredito que seria muito difícil alguém subir esta árvore carregando uma outra pessoa. Mas independente do caso, todo enforcamento deve ser considerado suicídio até que se prove o contrário. Só tiraremos a prova durante a necropsia (1).

Todos se mantiveram em silêncio enquanto apenas ouviam os comentários da jovem especialista. Esta parou de falar e continuou sua busca por qualquer outro vestígio sobre a morte daquele homem.

- Isso é estranho. – ela sussurrou para si mesma. – Shino, pode dar uma olhada aqui?

O rapaz que ainda se mantivera até aquele momento na mesma posição desde que as duas mulheres chegaram ao local, se aproximou, agachando-se ao lado de Sakura. Ele se pôs a trabalhar a procura de algo, mas não havia nada.

- Não há nenhum sinal de insetos. – Shino falou pela primeira vez. – Ele parece nem ter entrado em decomposição ainda. É como se ele tivesse acabado de morrer.

- Como isso é possível? – disse o rapaz sentado ao lado do cachorro. – Ele fede a carniça!

- Eu sei, Kiba. Eu também não estou entendendo. – Sakura deu uma pausa, franzindo o cenho.

Seus olhos esmeraldas esquadrinhavam o corpo daquele homem até que pararam em um certo ponto. O braço esquerdo do suicida se encontrava por debaixo do corpo. A manga comprida estava rasgada e manchada de sangue. Na parte desnuda do braço se podia ver feridas. Feridas que a lembravam de algo. Com a água mineral que carregava, Sakura começou a lavar o sangue coagulado.

- O que é isso?

Logo todos se amontoavam em círculo ao redor do cadáver para ter uma visão melhor do que Sakura estava fazendo. Até mesmo Shikamaru deixara seu sono de lado para se juntar a eles.

- Parecem palavras. – Neji concluiu.

Logo que Sakura terminou de retirar todo o sangue, era possível ver uma nítida mensagem gravada na pele, provavelmente feita pelas unhas daquele homem morto durante seu último suspiro. Aquilo os intrigou.

"_Eu não quero morrer."_

* * *

O clima ficara pesado. A fumaça do cigarro ainda pairava sobre suas cabeças.

Naruto encarava o amigo com olhos arregalados, se perguntando como o moreno poderia estar dizendo algo como aquilo. Não era possível.

- Do que você tá falando, teme? – o loiro coçava a cabeça nervoso. – Você tem lido muito mangá para vir com uma coisa idiota como essa.

- Você não sabe mentir, Naruto. – Sasuke deu mais uma tragada. – Eu já vi você fazendo isso uma vez... várias vezes.

- O-o quê?

- Você não pode ver espíritos, mas pode ouvi-los. – Sasuke continuou. – É por isso que você sempre teve esse medo de fantasmas. E não só isso, você também pode fazer contado com a alma que ainda está presa ao corpo mesmo que ele esteja morto há algum tempo. Eu sei como você fica nervoso quando está perto de uma pessoa morta, sempre com receio de se aproximar ou de tocá-la por acidente. Você tem medo daquilo que eles podem lhe contar, não é? Mesmo que não possa lembrar disso depois.

Naruto não tinha palavras para rebater aquilo. Para o loiro, subitamente aquele lugar parecia que tinha se tornado menor e o ar se tornara mais abafado do que o normal. Isso porque tudo o que o moreno falara era verdade.

Ele não se lembrava desde quando podia fazer aquilo, sempre estivera ali. Sempre fora parte dele. Por muito tempo não teve consciência de sua habilidade, pois quando pequeno sempre achara se tratar de uma brincadeira, nem sempre agradável. Por ser uma criança sozinha e curiosa em um enorme templo muito requisitado para a realização dos preparativos funerais, Naruto sempre acabava se esgueirando para uma pequena sala onde os corpos ficavam antes da cerimônia. Ali, ele tocava aquelas pessoas sem vida e ficava conversando com elas, que apesar de estarem mortas, tinham histórias de vida interessantes e assim ele não se sentia tão sozinho naquele lugar. Porém o que ele realmente nunca gostara em seu dom era também a capacidade de ouvir as vozes dos espíritos errantes. O loiro não podia vê-los, mas sentia suas presenças, e muitas dessas vozes não eram amigáveis e por vezes assustadoras. Então, nesse caso, era só correr para o quarto dos pais, e mais tarde para o do padrinho, e tudo voltava ao normal. Mas quando atingira uma certa idade antes da pré-adolescência, passara a ter lapsos de memória durante os contatos. Era como se ele se desligasse por completo, e depois ao acordar, suas lembranças daqueles momentos não se passavam de um borrão. Jiraya lhe dissera uma vez que a sensibilidade do loiro para se comunicar com as almas se tornava mais intensa, e aqueles apagões serviam para proteger a integridade de sua alma e corpo. Devido a isso, ele passou por um extensivo treinamento e agora se tornara capaz de entrar em contato com os mortos quando quisesse, deixando de ser um reflexo ao contato físico e precisando de concentração por parte de Naruto para que isso acontecesse. No entanto, ele ainda tinha receio de se aproximar de forma direita a algum cadáver, já que às vezes fugia do seu controle. Concentração nunca fora seu forte. Além disso, as vozes continuavam ali também, porém aprendera a ignorar. _Viva o MP3!_

O loiro suspirou. Não adiantaria continuar mentindo, Sasuke provavelmente o socaria caso o fizesse. De repente ele se sentiu um fraco por ter deixado aquele segredo ser descoberto pela última pessoa que gostaria de compartilhar alguma coisa. Desviou o olhar.

– Desde... quando?

- No velório da minha mãe...

Naquele momento, o loiro entendeu. Então era por isso que Sasuke agira de forma tão estranha com ele naquele dia a sete anos atrás. Ele ainda se lembrava. Fora a primeira vez que vira Sasuke chorar, e também fora a primeira vez que levara uma surra do moreno. Ele acusava Naruto de ser um hipócrita, brincando com os sentimentos alheios e fazendo um Uchiha de idiota. Para o loiro aquilo foi uma surpresa, pois tudo que se lembra era ter se aproximado do corpo de Uchiha Mikoto para as últimas homenagens e no próximo segundo, a dor de um soco certeiro de Sasuke. Não havia dúvidas de que ele havia feito contato com a alma de Mikoto inconscientemente, porém naquela época Naruto não ligara os pontos. Nem mesmo depois quando um cansado Sasuke o largou murmurando algo como em resposta: _"Eu também, okaa-san."_

A lembrança daquele dia fez com que a língua de Naruto se forçasse contra os dentes, o obrigando a abrir a boca. E antes que desse conta, o loiro sentiu um forte desejo de saber as palavras que ele mesmo proferira em nome da mão do jovem Uchiha e começou a expressar aquilo em uma voz fraca:

- O que-

- Não é da sua conta. – o moreno o cortou, percebendo a curiosidade do amigo. Aquilo fora apenas um momento dele e de sua mãe. Ninguém mais precisava saber.

O silêncio se instaurou mais uma vez. Sasuke terminou seu cigarro, jogando-o no chão e pisando sobre ele logo em seguida. Enquanto isso, Naruto apenas se espreguiçou e forçou um sorriso.

- O que você quer que eu faça? Que eu vire seu escravo para que você fique de bico fechado? – sua voz escondia uma ponta de desgosto.

- Sabe, Naruto. – Sasuke parecia ignorar as perguntas do loiro. – Eu nunca gostei desse lugar. O Itachi sempre me trazia aqui quando eu era pequeno. Me largava sozinho e depois ia se encontrar com os amigos dele. Ele vivia me dizendo que se eu quisesse superá-lo, eu tinha que tomar coragem e enfrentar o que mais temia.

- E daí? – Naruto dava pouca atenção ao que o moreno falava.

- Dizem que os espíritos dos suicidas ficam presos aqui vagando por toda a eternidade.

- É, eu sei. Por que você acha que meu MP3 está no último volume? – o loiro apontou para a orelha direita, onde ainda havia um fone. – E além disso, o que eu tenho haver com você e o Itachi, hein? Ah, já sei! Você também tem medo de fantasmas!

Sasuke deu um sorriso de lado antes de dar um forte soco na cabeça do loiro, fazendo-o lacrimejar e gritar palavrões contra o seu agressor. Tentou revidar, mas Sasuke desviou.

- Eu já disse muitas vezes que não sou você, dobe. – Sasuke se levantou. – Eu só tava tentando dizer que você não é o único especial por aqui.

Naruto olhava para seu amigo com um olhar questionador, suas expressões evidenciando um enorme ponto de interrogação em seu rosto. Ele não havia entendido nada do que Sasuke queria dizer. Aquele cara às vezes lhe dava uma bela de uma enxaqueca com suas conversas pela metade, o obrigando a ter que adivinhar as mensagens subliminares contidas nelas. Naruto nunca fora bom em adivinhações.

- Pelo visto você não entendeu e não vou perder meu tempo explicando. – o moreno suspirou. – Além disso, temos negócios a tratar.

- Negócios? - uma veia começou a saltar na testa do loiro. – Você pensa em aumentar ainda mais minha dívida?!

- Isso é tentador, mas não. – Sasuke deu uma pausa antes de continuar. – Kakashi.

- Kakashi-sensei? O que tem ele? Pensei que ele estivesse trabalhando na polícia.

- E está. Ele é responsável pelo setor de homicídios.

- Ok, teme. Dá pra você voltar um pouco? Acho que estou um pouco perdido nessa conversa. O que o Kakashi tem haver com tudo isso?

Sasuke suspirou. Pensou na melhor e na mais fácil forma possível de explicar a situação para loiro para não ter que ficar dando explicações mais tarde para um Naruto mais confuso do que já era.

- Você não acha estranho o aumento de suicídios em tão pouco tempo? – o loiro balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. – O governo também acha. Então é aí que o Kakashi entra.

- Assassinatos? – Naruto disse sério, algo totalmente atípico para a sua personalidade.

- Quase isso. – Sasuke voltou a se sentar, seguido pelo loiro. – Foi feita uma investigação detalhada da área, mas nada foi encontrado para evidenciar um assassinato. Todos os casos são legítimos suicídios.

- E? – Naruto estava confuso com aquela conversa toda.

- Kakashi está responsável por esse caso. Mesmo sendo comprovado os suicídios, ainda há algo muito esquisito nisso tudo. Depois das investigações, Kakashi conclui que essa situação talvez fosse causada por algo sobrenatural. E eu concordo com ele. Este lugar está com uma aura diferente do que costuma ter... é densa e agressiva demais.

- Verdade. Desde que entrei aqui tem algo me incomodando. – disse o loiro, desligando o MP3. – Além disso, a presença 'deles' também está estranha. Não sei dizer por que.

- Foi por isso que o Kakashi entrou em contato comigo e pediu minha opinião. Ele está tendo muito prejuízo por causa dessas mortes e estão ameaçando de cortar verbas. Assim, surgiu a idéia da campanha desse trabalho voluntário.

- Sua opinião? – Naruto parecia surpreso. – Eu pensei que o ramo da sua família fosse o funerário. Quanto mais gente morta, mais dinheiro pra você.

Sasuke fez um som estranho com a garganta, lembrando um rosnado.

- Um pouco de prejuízo para o Itachi não faz diferença. Na verdade, é uma satisfação. – o moreno se virou para encarar o amigo depois de uma ligeira pausa. – Você disse que a presença 'deles' está estranha, não é? Eu posso confirmar isso. 'Eles' estão agindo estranho, é como se não tivessem consciência de que estão mortos.

Naruto franziu o cenho. Não fazia sentido o que o moreno estava falando. Ele falava com uma certa firmeza na voz que dava a impressão de que ele realmente pudesse ver o que se passava com as almas daquele lugar.

- Como você pode ter certeza disso? Você fala como pudesse vê-los.

Sasuke sorriu desdenhoso. Talvez o loiro finalmente estivesse começando a entender.

- Você não é o único especial por aqui, não se lembra?

Alguns segundos para processar a mensagem... provavelmente minutos. Como se Naruto tivesse ouvido um estalo, ele se levantou em um salto e apontou um dedo acusador para o moreno.

- Você pode ver fantasmas!

- Espíritos, dobe. – Sasuke o corrigiu. – Mas não posso conversar com eles. Eles passam por mim e me ignoram, mas mesmo se quisessem dizer alguma coisa eu não conseguiria ouvi-los.

Naruto permanecera parado na mesma posição ainda surpreso. Somente abaixou o braço depois de alguns segundos e voltou a se sentar. De certa forma se sentia aliviado por saber daquele segredo do Uchiha, pois agora estavam quites. Um sorrisinho maldoso se formou nos lábios do loiro, mas foi cortado antes mesmo de proferir qualquer palavra.

- Nem tente bancar o esperto pra cima de mim, Naruto.

Naruto fez uma careta. Aquele cara realmente era um estraga prazeres, mas tudo bem. No futuro ele poderia tirar vantagem daquela nova informação. Talvez... em um futuro muito distante. Não é pecado sonhar, não é mesmo?

- Certo. – o loiro começou a falar, voltando ao assunto principal. – Então o que você quer dizer é que tem algo aqui levando estas pessoas a se matarem, não é? E onde eu entro nisso?

- Você vai me ajudar. Com a sua habilidade, você poderia fazer contato com os corpos dos suicidas e talvez descobrir alguma coisa.

- Eu te ajudar? – a voz de Naruto mantinha um tom de desafiador. – Por que eu faria isso?

- Eu preciso mesmo numerar?

Não, ele não precisava. Naruto sabia que devia muitas coisas para o moreno. Mesmo que odiasse admitir, aquele teme já salvara sua pele muitas vezes, não só em questões financeiras, mas também o salvara de brigas, confusões, da polícia, da Sakura, do Jiraya... A lista era grande. E a dívida também.

- Além disso, - Sasuke continuou. – Kakashi disse dar uma compensação caso conseguíssemos qualquer coisa por aqui.

Naruto pareceu considerar aquilo por um momento. Uma compensação, né? Talvez valesse a pena colaborar. Encarou o amigo. Sasuke então estendeu a mão para frente como se para selar um acordo entre eles. Naruto hesitou por um momento, mas por fim acabou correspondendo o gesto.

- Tudo bem, eu te ajudo. – então começou a murmurar. – Espero que essa compensação seja muito boa... bem que podia ser rámen.

- Como você se contenta com pouco, dobe. – Sasuke rolou os olhos. – Mas se tratando do Kakashi, quem sabe?

Naquele momento, um assobio chamou a atenção dos dois rapazes. Eles se viraram para a direita, na mesma direção em que Sakura e Hinata haviam desaparecido em meio à vegetação a algum tempo atrás. Ali se encontrava Kiba acompanhado do seu inseparável cachorro.

- Ei, vocês dois! – Kiba gritou. – Venham dar uma olhada aqui! Vocês não sabem o que estão perdendo!

Os dois amigos se encararam por um breve segundo antes de balançarem a cabeça em consentimento e então começaram a seguir pelo caminho que o recém-chegado lhes indicava.

Aquilo seria interessante.

* * *

_**Música:**__ The Birthday Massacre - Play dead_

1 – Tudo que foi descrito aqui foi retirado do livro 'Manual de Medicina Legal: Um _vade mecum_ da especialidade', 1º Volume. É um livro muito bom e não é nada muito tão aprofundado sobre os vários tipos de mortes, com explicações sobre identificação de cadáveres e causa da morte de todo tipo. Durante essa fic esse manual vai ser meu livro de cabeceira. Já posso até prever meus futuros pesadelos T.T.

* * *

**Nota da autora: **Aê, novo capítulo! Nem acredito que estou postando hoje, mas graças a um sinal de net sem fio que meu note achou (é rápida, nunca tive uma conexão assim TT9), então aqui está. Nossa, como foi difícil escrever esse diálogo do Sasuke e do Naruto... acho que o reescrevi umas cinco vezes, pois nunca saia com sentido. Tudo ficava confuso, sem explicação. Mas agora está melhor. Espero que tenham entendido como funciona a habilidade do Naruto, senão é só perguntar que tento explicar melhor. E quem diria, né? Sasuke também tem um poder sobrenatural... achei interessante colocar algo assim. Mais pra frente, provavelmente no próximo capítulo, terá a revelação de mais um personagem com uma habilidade especial.

Bem, aqui vai algumas observações sobre a fic. Quando eu comecei a escrever o primeiro capítulo, eu não tinha idéia nenhuma de como seria o enredo e o caminho que ela iria tomar, mas agora quando eu estava finalizando este aqui, cheguei a elaborar um enredo principal para a estória. O problema é que é muito complexo, e uma fic que eu achava que teria no máximo uns quinze capítulos, talvez pule para mais, muito mais. No começo eu pretendia só escrever sobre jovens universitários que para conseguir os créditos de graduação formam um projeto de extensão oferecendo vários serviços, voluntários ou não, e que acabam entrando em situações bizarras e sem explicação. Mas a coisa foi tomando forma e agora não sei mais como associar tudo isso. Ainda vai ter estas aventuras, mas serão poucas, já que vou ter que preparar o terreno para a estória principal. Nisso entram Itachi e a Akatsuki, além de Ino e Gaara que terá uma história a parte, porém com conexões com a trama principal. Também terá uma certa ligação entre as histórias de Sasuke, Sakura e Sai, mas isso não quer dizer que vai ser uma triângulo amoroso, ainda não sei. E sem esquecer, é claro, do Naruto que vai estar bem no meio disso tudo. E quanto aos outros personagens, terá mais destaque a Hinata e talvez o Neji, e o resto serão apenas secundários e não vou me aprofundar muito neles, eu acho. Só preciso agora ver como encaixar alguns outros personagens, mas resolvo isso com o encaminhar da fic. Provavelmente, vou ter que trocar a categoria da fic para M, pois a estória vai tomar um caminho um tanto dark, com cenas de violência física, psicologia e até sexual, e talvez hentai. Bem, isso só foi uma visão bem geral de como pretendo organizar a fic e deixá-los tendo uma idéia do que pode vir por aí. Assim se você não gosta desse tipo de temas, então aqui já foi dado um aviso.

E agora é hora das reviews! Nunca imaginei receber tantas reviews em apenas um capítulo. Fico muito feliz! E pelo que vi a maioria lê 'The Kurosagi Corpse Delivery Service'. Assim dá pra vocês darem um toque se eu plagiar demais n.n. Obrigada pelas palavras de apoio e sugestões, obrigada mesmo.

**Tsunay Nami – **Que bom que gostou! Estava preocupada da fic não ter sido de agrado de alguém. Espero que este capítulo tenha acabado com um pouco da sua curiosidade. Continue lendo, pois ainda vai ter muito mais...

**Srta.Kinomoto – **É, o Naruto só se finge de retardado, mas no fundo ele é esperto até demais. Acho que é preguiça de pensar... muito tempo com o Shikamaru, eu acho. E não se preocupe com o Naruto estar gostando da Sakura, só estou seguindo a própria temática do anime, mas a Sakura é do Sai. Não sou muito chegada nesse casal SakuNaru, só leio quando é um casal secundário, sem muito destaque. Ou quando a história é boa mesmo. E espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo.

**NathDragonessa – **Sim, Delivery Service também é um dos mangás que mais gosto, me viciei por completo, na verdade me viciei nas obras de Eiji Otsuka. São histórias muito complexas e cheias de mistérios e situações bizarras. Do jeitinho que eu gosto (é, eu sei, sou estranha u.u).E sobre SasuNaru... eu não sei, sou péssima pra escrever relacionamentos amorosos e muito menos Yaoi. Mas isso não quer dizer que eu não goste, é falta de capacidade mesmo. Tentei escrever um oneshot Yuri e saiu bem bobinho... e também não tenho um casal definido com eles. Talvez uma insinuação um pouco mais íntima, mas aí vai ser da cabeça de cada um, podendo ser interpretado como algo mais ou como uma amizade mais forte e fraternal (talvez ao estilo Kaoru e Hikaru? –desmaia-)... é, não sei, vou pensar no assunto e vamos ver se o que o andamento da fic permite... não garanto nada. Mas sua sugestão está anotada.

**Liih-chan –** Obrigada pelo elogio. Fico muito feliz em deixar alguém feliz (é, esse negócio de felicidade é contagiosa). E aqui está mais um novo capítulo. Espero que tenha gostado.

**Mystica** – Obrigada pela review. Perfeita? Assim você me deixa metida u.u. E eu gosto de SasuNaru, principalmente quando é comédia. Tem fics muito boas com os dois. Mas como eu respondi para a NathDragonessa, eu não sei se vou colocar este casal. Não tenho capacidade de escrever um romance entre eles e não saberia como encaixar aqui na estória. Mas esta é a situação agora, mas nunca se sabe o dia de amanhã. Talvez me dê uma vontade de escrever algo mais significativo entre eles. Mas por enquanto não. Espero não ter te deixado triste. Mas continue lendo, talvez você tenha uma surpresa, não é mesmo?

**Mit-San –** Eu também sou viciada em mistérios... apesar de que depois eu fico morrendo de medo, mas não posso evitar. Você achou o summary 'tenebroso'? É, tô ficando boa nisso então... meus summaries geralmente são horríveis, mas que bom que ele te fez querer ler. E sobre sua dúvida... eu não sei com quem o Sasuke vai ficar, talvez no fim ele acabe sozinho (que final triste T.T), mas ainda estou pensando. A Ino vai entrar na estória, juntamente com o Gaara. Eu sinceramente não gosto desse casal (somente as fics da Pink Ringo para me fazer achar este casal aceitável), mas aqui eles terão sim um envolvimento. Não posso garantir de que será de forma romântica, será mais para o lado carnal da coisa, se você me entende. Só posso adiantar de que eles irão sofrer, tanto física e psicologicamente, principalmente a Ino. O futuro deles ainda está incerto. Terá muitas complicações e o envolvimento deles será um tanto indireto. Durante a fic, você vai entender o porquê. Ah, pode me chamar de nee-chan, sim. E faço faculdade de Biologia (eu ainda me pergunto por que eu escolhi este curso... eu devia estar fazendo Letras x.x). Ainda estou no primeiro ano, mas é muita coisa. Muitos trabalhos e provas para tão pouco tempo. Já estou me descabelando antes mesmo do semestre ter começado direito. E pra piorar, só tenho matéria de exatas! Vida de universitário não é mole, não. E nem ligue pro tamanho da review, quando maior, melhor. Fique à vontade para escrever o quanto quiser. E me sinto lisonjeada por ter sido adicionada em seus favoritos. Espero não te decepcionar.

**Haruno-Sakura19** – Aqui está mais um capítulo. Espero que continue a gostar da fic. Obrigada pela review!

**Anjo Setsuna** – Você compra o mangá? Te invejo! Aqui na minha cidade eu não acho o mangá de jeito nenhum. E olha que rodei tudo que é lugar. Então o jeito foi baixar da net em inglês mesmo (não sei se tem em português). E se prepare para os orgasmos então, pois vai ter muito SaiSaku na estória. Como eles estarão a parte, então será algo só focado no relacionamento deles, sem nenhuma interrompição. Vai ser do tipo daqueles envolvimentos que quanto mais você se aprofunda, mesmo que involuntariamente, mais fica difícil de se afastar. Além disso, eles têm uma interligação que eles mesmos não sabem. Eles serão uma pequena parte de um grande novelo de lã emaranhado. Continue lendo e descubra.

**Fafi Raposinha –** Nossa, obrigada pelo elogio. Eu sinceramente nunca gostei do meu jeito de escrever, sou meio obcecada por gramática e detalhista demais e às vezes acho que o texto acaba ficando meio formal demais para se ler. Sou meio paranóica com isso. Por isso eu digo que devia estar cursando Letras, mas fazer o quê? E a vida é corrida mesmo... tenho várias idéias de fics, mas se me concentrar nelas eu vou acabar não escrevendo essa, e como meu tempo já é escasso, então eu nunca iria terminar nenhum projeto. Então estou pensando em só me dedicar a esta fic por enquanto, assim eu a desenvolvo melhor sem ficar algo pela metade. E espero que continue a ler. Obrigada pela review!

**paula-sama – **Essa foi bem direta, hein? Bem, mas como você foi sincera comigo, então também vou ser com você. Eu também detestava Yaoi um tempo atrás, e não vou dizer que adoro de paixão hoje. Eu apenas acho bem aceitável e de certa forma gosto. Além disso, quando é Yaoi eu prefiro que seja leve sem muitas insinuações, e principalmente que seja de humor. Assim para mim está tudo bem. Mas nessa fic eu te digo logo que não vai ter Yaoi. Mas não posso garantir. Eu posso um dia ter uma idéia e acabar colocando algo do tipo no meio da estória. Talvez só alguma possível insinuação, mas aí vai depender da interpretação de quem for ler, podendo ser Yaoi ou um relacionamento amigável entre dois amigos que cresceram juntos. Mas lhe garanto que por agora eu não tenho intenção de colocar este tema na fic, então pode ficar tranqüila ao ler. Mas caso num futuro distante isso venha acontecer, eu escrevo em letras garrafais no topo do capítulo avisando, ok? Espero que isso não te desanime de ler a fic por enquanto...

**di-lua – **Eu também amo Supernatural! Pena que eu nunca tive a oportunidade de assistir todos os episódios T.T. Sou pobre e não tenho TV a cabo e ficar acordada até as duas da matina pra assistir é pedir para me matar no dia seguinte. E que coisa é essa de tabuleiro, menina? Eu não sei se realmente tem espíritos que ficam vagando por aí, mas também não quero arriscar. Tem cada história por aí sobre esses jogos para entrar em contato com esses espíritos, que é de arrepiar. Agora se é demon ou não é, eu também não quero descobrir. É, eu sei, sou medrosa. Já basta meu medo de E.T. E obrigada pela review!

Ufa! Terminei de responder! Achei que nunca ia terminar... bem, mas tá tudo respondido aí. Espero ter esclarecido qualquer dúvida e desculpa por alguma decepção. Já comecei o terceiro capítulo, mas vai demorar um pouco pra sair, pois nas próximas semanas eu já tenho provas. Espero não demorar muito, mas peço um pouco de compreensão.

Até mais!

_Nyuu-neechan_


	3. Primeiro caso: A floresta do suicídioIII

**Room 201**

**Capítulo 3 "Primeiro caso: A floresta do suicídio"**

**Parte III – Lullaby**

Já se passavam das cinco da tarde.

Jiraya olhou para o relógio irritado. Respirou fundo para não explodir ali mesmo, desabafando palavrões e maldições contra certo loiro. Naruto provavelmente se esquecera do compromisso cerimonial na casa dos Uchikawa. Típico do rapaz. Jiraya já estava cansado daquela atitude irresponsável e despreocupada do afilhado. Ele era um adulto agora e não podia mais agir como uma criança. Pelo visto, Naruto só tinha crescido em tamanho e se esqueceu de que o cérebro também tem que acompanhar o ritmo.

Mas Jiraya não podia ficar ali parado, fazendo nada. Ele então se aproximou do anfitrião e pediu desculpas pelo atraso. A partir daquele momento, ele iria encaminhar a cerimônia. Mesmo ali em frente a todos, em vez de estar concentrado no ritual, apenas um pensamento pairava em sua mente: o sermão que o seu afilhado iria ouvir quando o encontrasse.

_Onde você se meteu, Naruto?_

_

* * *

__ATCHIM_!

Naruto fungou. Talvez estivesse ficando com resfriado, o que era estranho, já que estavam no verão. Com certeza era alergia daqueles mosquitos. Malditos! Seu sangue por acaso era feito de açúcar?

- Mas que droga de mosquitos! – o loiro abanava os braços freneticamente na esperança de se livrar daqueles insetos irritantes.

Ninguém dera atenção ao que ele dizia.

A sua frente se encontravam outras duas figuras. Eles andavam em silêncio por uma pequena trilha ao encontro do restante do grupo de voluntários. Logo, eles podiam avistar um pequeno amontoado de pessoas que estavam em círculo, tão concentrados que nem perceberam os três rapazes se aproximarem.

- Ei, chegamos. – Kiba disse com as mãos nos bolsos. – Alguma novidade?

- Nada. – respondeu uma voz feminina.

Sasuke ao chegar mais perto pôde ver uma cabeleira rosada no meio do círculo de pessoas, onde trabalhava em um corpo estirado no chão. Se Kiba antes não tivesse dito que aquilo que tinham encontrado era um cadáver quando trocaram algumas palavras na curta caminhada até aquele lugar, ele juraria que aquele homem estava apenas dormindo. Não parecia em nada com alguém morto.

- Esse cara tá mesmo morto? – Naruto fez o favor de tornar audível a mesma pergunta que pairava na mente do moreno.

- Pode não parecer, mas está. – Sakura desviou sua atenção para olhar para os recém-chegados. – Nós o encontramos enforcado naquela árvore, porém...

Sasuke abriu caminho pelo pequeno grupo e se ajoelhou ao lado da rosada.

- O que há de errado? – perguntou sério.

Sakura suspirou antes de iniciar o seu relato sobre o fato:

- Pelo estado que o achamos, tudo indica que foi suicídio. Apesar de apresentar algumas escoriações no pescoço como ele tivesse tentado remediar a sua própria morte, isso é um tanto irrelevante, já que é possível acontecer, não sendo necessariamente uma luta corporal contra algum agressor. Mas... está vendo aqui? - ela esticou o braço da vítima. – Ele deixou uma mensagem. Parece um caso de assassinato mesmo sem ter nenhuma evidência disso.

Houve uma longa pausa. Todos pareciam segurar a respiração.

- E não é só isso. – Sakura continuou. – Ele não apresenta nenhum sinal que comprove a sua morte além da ausência de pulso e batimento cardíaco. O sangue nem mesmo desceu para as pernas quando ele estava suspenso, nem para as costas. Já estamos aqui a mais de meia hora e não há sinal de hipóstases. Isso é impossível uma vez que o coração parou de bater.

- Ele pode não parecer morto, mas bem que ele fede. – Naruto murmurou, torcendo o nariz.

Isso chamou a atenção do moreno. Ele se voltou para encarar o loiro, uma idéia surgindo em sua mente. Naruto revidou o olhar fixo de Sasuke.

- O que foi? – perguntou o loiro.

Sasuke se levantou, ignorando a atitude agressiva do amigo. Se aproximou e o puxou pelo colarinho, jogando-o para perto do cadáver. Por pouco o loiro não caiu em cima daquele homem.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo, teme? – a expressão de confusão estampada no rosto de Naruto.

- Você não disse que ia ajudar? – o moreno falou casualmente. – Então, já pode começar.

- O quê?! - os olhos dos loiros estavam arregalados. – M-mas na frente de todo mundo?

Todos ali olhavam para os dois rapazes, confusos. Não entendiam nada do que eles estavam se referindo. Provavelmente o loiro havia perdido outra aposta para seu eterno rival.

- O que ele pode fazer, Sasuke? – fora Neji que falara. – Um exorcismo? Pelo que eu saiba o Naruto nem o Sutra consegue fazer direito.

- É, e isso não é um caso de assassinato? Não de possessão. – Kiba disse, sendo acompanhado de um latido de apoio de seu cão.

O moreno não se deu o trabalho de responder. Se ajoelhou novamente, porém agora de frente com o Naruto, que se encontrava sentado no chão devido ao empurrão. Sasuke se aproximou do loiro de modo que apenas os dois pudessem se ouvir.

- Eu pensei que você quisesse mostrar seu valor. Sempre reclamando como todos te tratam como alguém sem talento. – o moreno sorriu desdenhosamente, fazendo o loiro querer arrancar aquilo do rosto dele da forma mais dolorosa possível. – Além disso, a sua Sakura-chan está aqui. Não é um momento perfeito para provar que todos estão errados, hein, Naruto?

Eles ficaram se encarando por um tempo. O ódio queimava nos olhos do loiro e este tentava de alguma forma transformar aquele sentimento em algo que realmente pudesse ser usado contra aquele teme. Como queria ter o poder de fritar alguém só com o olhar.

Com o orgulho ferido, Naruto se viu no dever de rebater e fazer o moreno engolir aquelas palavras. Corajoso? Nem tanto...

- Você venceu, teme. – ele disse, cedendo. – Mas eu vou ter mesmo que encostar nessa coisa?

- Isso já é problema seu. - com isso, Sasuke se afastou.

Naruto suspirou e se virou para dar uma olhada no cadáver ao seu lado. Se acomodou antes de fechar os olhos com uma visível expressão de nojo. Com uma das mãos estendidas, o tocou.

- O que ele está fazendo, Sasuke-kun? – Sakura observava aquela cena, confusa.

- Fique quieta e você vai saber. – sua voz era ríspida, o que fez a rosada se calar.

Alguns segundos se seguiram sem que ninguém ousasse fazer qualquer barulho. Logo, aquele silêncio foi cortado por uma voz grave e estranha a todos ali presente. E aquela voz vinha de Naruto.

- Eu... não quero... morrer...

Esta pequena demonstração arrancou sons diversos de seus espectadores, algo variando entre surpresa e confusão. Além de caretas de irritação e ceticismo de alguns.

- Que merda é essa? – Kiba foi o primeiro a se manifestar, seguido de outros murmúrios. – Ele tá chapado por acaso?

- K-Kiba-kun... – Hinata disse em censura, mas sendo ignorada.

- Itako. – Shikamaru respondeu calmo, calando o restante, enquanto acendia mais um cigarro. Finalmente o último do maço, o que fez se xingar por ter se esquecido de comprar mais um na hora do almoço.

- Itako? – Neji contestou. – Mas itako não são geralmente meninas cegas que falam com espíritos (1)?

- É. – o gênio deu mais uma tragada. – Mas também serve para pessoas com as mesmas habilidades de um xamã. Além do mais, seria estranho chamá-lo de Kamisama (1).

- Obrigado por suas explicações, Shikamaru. – Sasuke o cortou e sustentava uma voz levemente grave. – Mas temos um trabalho a fazer.

Ao dizer isso, ele se pôs de pé ao lado de Naruto com as mãos em ambos os bolsos. Posição que sempre tomava quando se concentrava em algo. Era hora de esclarecer aquela situação toda. Estava aberto o interrogatório.

- Pode me ouvir? Se sim, nome, idade e profissão. – o moreno disse com autoritarismo, se dirigindo ao loiro.

O silêncio imperou por um tempo sem que houvesse uma resposta. Era como se estivesse falando com uma parede. Naruto se mantinha imóvel e na mesma posição. O grupo o olhava um tanto esperançoso por algum acontecimento, mas nada ocorrera. O som dominante era o da brisa de fim de tarde, que trazia um pouco de alívio para aquele dia quente. Logo depois de muita espera se podia ouvir um pequeno 'tsc', seguido de um riso que mais parecia um rosnado.

- Como se ele fosse te responder. – debochou Kiba. – Ele tá morto! Vocês são mesmo um bando de gente estranha.

- Olha quem fala? – rebateu Neji impassível. – O homem cachorro. Isso é muito normal.

- Ora, seu-

- Querem calar a boca! – Sasuke interrompera a discussão. Aquilo tudo estava lhe dando dor de cabeça.

Quando os ânimos se acalmaram, o moreno voltou a encarar o garoto loiro. Nada de diferente por mais alguns segundos, até que os lábios de Naruto começaram a se mover, e como momentos antes, uma voz estranha soou:

- Taniguchi... Noda... 34...

Sasuke sorriu. Era exatamente como aquela vez há sete anos, no velório de sua mãe. Talvez apenas demorasse um pouco para que a mensagem fosse processada pela entidade interrogada.

O restante, principalmente Kiba, os olhavam com espanto. Aquilo era impossível de estar acontecendo, afinal, mortos não falam. Pelo menos era o acreditavam... até aquele dia.

- Policial... – continuou a voz estranha.

- Policial? – isso o surpreendeu. – Qual divisão?

- Homicídios... sob comando... de Hatake Kakashi.

A expressão estampada no rosto do moreno se tornara séria. _Um_ _subordinado do Kakashi?_

- Me conte o que aconteceu, desde o começo.

Mais alguns segundos antes da voz continuar a falar.

- Os suicídios... aumentaram de forma... anormal... nossa divisão... foi encarregado... para investigar a área... porém todos... da equipe que... fizeram parte... acabaram se... suicidando... no local... ou dias depois...

Aquilo era uma nova e importante informação. Então era isso que Kakashi queria dizer quando disse que estava tendo prejuízos. Não era algo financeiro, mas estava relacionada à perda de seu próprio pessoal. Mas por que ele não lhe contara quando conversaram? Os pensamentos de Sasuke iam a mil, tentando encontrar uma solução para tudo aquilo. Impossível... aquilo estava ficando ainda mais complicado.

- Você esteve aqui antes de morrer?

- Sim... fiz parte... da última equipe... enviada para... recolher os corpos... uma semana... atrás... estou aqui...

Sakura engoliu em seco. O que aquela voz dizia não podia ser verdade. Uma semana e em perfeito estado de conservação que só podia ser encontrado em um corpo vivo ou recém-falecido, era algo além da lógica. Porém não iria contestar, provavelmente Sasuke não gostaria disso.

- Por você se matou? – o moreno fora direto ao ponto.

- Eu... não sei... eu não... queria... não quero... morrer... minha esposa... e filha...

- Você deixou uma mensagem gravada no braço, então sabia o que estava acontecendo.

- Quando... me dei conta... já estava... com a corda... me sufocando... não consegui me soltar... não queria que... pensassem que... eu tinha... cometido... suicídio... por vontade própria...

- O que quer dizer com isso? Você foi forçado a se enforcar? – Sasuke falara rápido demais, sua ansiedade transparecendo diante os fatos.

- Uma voz... na minha cabeça... dizia que... eu precisava morrer... uma promessa... meu corpo não... obedecia... uma morte dolorosa... não quero... morrer... não quero...

Sasuke suspirou. Aquele homem apenas se mantinha em afirmar que não queria morrer e não dava mais nenhuma informação que ajudasse a explicar o que estava acontecendo naquela floresta. Era hora de acabar com aquele interrogatório.

- Você está morto. Não podemos fazer nada contra isso.

- Mas... eu...

- Uma vez morto, é impossível voltar à vida, entende? – Sasuke o interrompeu.

Houve um momento de silêncio mais longo do que os anteriores, porém a voz voltou a se manifestar.

- Para... minha esposa... minha filha... eu quero... voltar... um último... desejo...

- Não se preocupe, você será entregue a elas.

- Isso... é bom...

Com isso, a voz parou de dizer qualquer palavra. Aquele corpo diante deles, então começou a entrar em um estado de putrefação evidente, algo que não era visto antes. A alma se fora. Em conseqüência disso, o contato espiritual entre Naruto e o cadáver se desfez juntamente com o contato físico. A cabeça do loiro pendeu, sendo seu rosto coberto pelos fios claros. Em seguida, os olhos azuis que estavam semi-cerrados logo entraram em foco. Naruto tirou o seu peso de sobre os joelhos, voltando a se sentar de forma preguiçosa e esfregando os olhos como se tivesse acabado de acordar, quando estes se arregalaram ao perceber onde estava.

- O que aconteceu?! - o loiro encarou o corpo já com uma aparência nada agradável diante de si e depois para sua mão. – Ai, que nojo! Eu toquei nessa coisa! Preciso de um desinfetante!

- Pare de fazer escândalo, dobe. – Sasuke chamara a atenção no loiro, antes que ele entrasse em estado de choque e saísse correndo para a farmácia mais próxima à procura de um anti-bactericida. – Seu trabalho já acabou. E foi bem útil, mesmo que isso me custe admitir.

- Ahn? – Naruto pareceu confuso no início até se lembrar de toda a situação. – Ah, então o que aconteceu? Descobriu alguma coisa, não foi? Eu sou mesmo demais! Se não fosse por mim...

E assim o Naruto continuou com seu pequeno discurso sobre suas habilidades extrassensoriais, enquanto todos o olhavam atentamente não acreditando no que ele dizia. Além de não se lembrar de nada, ainda se achava. Vai entender.

- Ele não se lembra? – Neji perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- É o que parece. – Shikamaru disse lamentando o fim de seu último cigarro. – Tem cigarro aí?

- Cigarro mata, você sabia? – o rapaz de olhos perolados o repreendeu. – O que adianta ser um gênio quando é burro o bastante para se matar com essa coisa? Você devia parar.

- Tsc. – Shikamaru jogou fora o toco de cigarro fora, fazendo uma expressão pouco preocupada. – Isso é problemático.

- Viver no passado também faz mal. – Neji continuou indiferente.

- Eu sei, mas certas coisas são difíceis de esquecer. – Shikamaru retrucou pensativo, mas encerrou o assunto por ali, enquanto desviava sua atenção para uma cabeleira rosa que se aproximava do cadáver juntamente com o especialista em entomologia forense.

Sakura olhava aquele corpo com descrença em seus olhos. Aquilo tudo que presenciara deveria ser impossível de acontecer. Era mais como um filme de terror com super efeitos especiais, mas lá no fundo de sua mente algo lhe dizia que aquela situação era mais que real. Ajoelhando- se ao lado da carne apodrecida, ela pode constatar que realmente ele se encontrava morto há uma semana como a voz afirmara. E Shino estava ali para confirmar com sua análise das larvas de insetos que agora se encontravam entre a carne já corroída, que saíam pelos orifícios do rosto. Agora definitivamente ela podia dizer que ele estava morto.

- E-então, Sakura-san? – Hinata perguntou um pouco apreensiva. Tudo que presenciara ali ainda era difícil de ser digerido rapidamente.

- É como aquela voz disse. – a voz da rosada se fez ouvida. – Ele está morto há uma semana. Mas por que ele não apresentava essa aparência antes?

- Ele não queria morrer. – Sasuke disse quando se recostava a uma árvore. – Seu desejo era tão forte que provavelmente sua alma o manteve nesse estado de conservação, mas agora que sua alma se foi, também se foi junto o seu desejo de viver.

O silêncio que se seguiu foi apenas interrompido pelo barulho de _flashes_ que certo rapaz usando uma roupa colante fora de moda fazia com sua máquina fotográfica.

- E o que fazemos agora? – Lee questionou, mudando sua posição mais uma vez para pegar um ângulo melhor. – Isso que ele nos disse é um tanto confuso. Uchiha-san, você sabe de alguma coisa que nós não sabemos?

Sasuke suspirou. Teria que explicar toda a situação como fizera com Naruto, mas com a vantagem de não ter que se repetir. Ledo engano, pois quando começara sua explicação, o loiro a cada minuto fazia uma pergunta com as mesmas dúvidas de quando os dois haviam conversado sozinhos. Além de tapado, tinha memória fraca. É, esse cara ainda ia se ferrar muito na vida por causa desse problema aparentemente irreversível. Por fim, Sasuke respirou fundo recuperando o fôlego depois de uma longa explicação.

- Então o que você está nos dizendo é que algo aqui na floresta está provando o suicídio dessas pessoas, certo? – Neji seguia o raciocínio do Uchiha, que concordou com a cabeça.

- Sim, e parece que isso inclui muitos dos oficiais responsáveis em patrulhar a área e recolher os corpos. – Sasuke continuou. – Não sei por que Kakashi não me disse nada sobre isso.

- Isso é óbvio. – Shikamaru, que estava com os olhos fechados deitado no chão, disse em meio a fumaça do seu mais novo cigarro, que Sasuke fez a gentileza de lhe dar. – Se ele contasse que a maioria dos homens de que ele é responsável se matou depois de prestar serviços aqui, provavelmente ninguém iria fazer parte desse trabalho voluntário.

- Ele tinha razão. – Naruto disse já se levantando. – Se eu soubesse nem tinha chegado perto daqui. E como não estou a fim de morrer, estou indo embora.

Antes mesmo que o loiro tivesse tido tempo de dar um passo longe do grupo, um estampido alto foi ouvido em direção ao leste. Hinata soltou um grito abafado, sentindo um mal estar, mas foi amparada pelo primo ao seu lado. O restante se levantou em alerta.

- Aquilo foi... – Sakura começou, com a mão próxima ao peito, tentando acalmar seus batimentos cardíacos.

- Um tiro. – Sasuke terminou a frase por ela.

Diante àquelas palavras, Naruto começou a suar frio. Suas mãos se remexiam nervosas, demonstrando sua ansiedade em sair daquele lugar. Suas pernas se moveram na direção oposta, prontas para levá-lo para a saída, mas algo o impediu.

- Onde você pensa que vai? – Sasuke o puxava pelo colarinho.

- Aonde eu vou? – Naruto tentava desesperado se livrar do moreno. – Eu estou dando no pé, isso sim. Eu não fico mais aqui nem que a vaca tussa.

Mas mesmo com seus protestos audíveis até na China, Naruto acabou sendo arrastado com o restante do grupo em direção da onde o som do tiro havia vindo. Sasuke somente o soltou quando chegaram ao local. Com a cena a qual se depararam certamente indicava que estavam no lugar certo.

Ali se encontravam duas pessoas. Um homem que provavelmente foi encontrado morto por ali, pois este já estava sobre a maca com seu corpo semi-coberto. E outro, largado a poucos metros dali, usando o uniforme dos oficiais responsáveis pela limpeza da área naquele dia. Seu corpo estava caído de lado com sangue ainda fresco ao redor da cabeça que manchava o solo, encharcando-o. Entre os dedos ainda não enrijecidos se encontrava uma arma de fogo, que pelo calibre indicava ser aquela utilizada pela polícia. Aquele homem dera um tiro na têmpora com sua própria arma.

Sakura se aproximou e conferiu a pulsação daquele corpo, mesmo sabendo que não havia nenhuma chance de sobrevivência devido ao ângulo em que o projétil fora atirado. Ele estava morto.

Enquanto isso, Sasuke trouxe um relutante Naruto para perto do corpo, dizendo para que ele começasse logo seu trabalho. Mesmo contrariado, o loiro se aproximou e o tocou.

Todos se concentraram na cena, mas ainda os olhavam um tanto descrentes, principalmente para Naruto, já que mesmo que tenham testemunhado a manifestação da habilidade do loiro, ainda era muito surreal.

- Esse teme fica mandando aí, só porque não é ele que tem que tocar nessas coisas. – Naruto murmurava quase inaudível, indicando o início de seu transe. Logo, apenas outra voz pôde ser ouvida:

- Uma... promessa... eu preciso... cumprir... uma promessa...

Uma promessa? Fora a mesma coisa que o outro corpo dissera. Pensativo, Sasuke mantinha aquela palavra solta em sua mente, tentando uma conexão. Algo que os levassem pelo menos a algum rascunho que os ajudassem a resolver aquele mistério todo. Porém, sua atenção fora totalmente desviada ao sentir um calafrio percorrer sua espinha, eriçando os pêlos de seu corpo. Ele voltou a olhar para Naruto, mas ali já não se encontrava somente o loiro e o cadáver daquele oficial, mas também havia um esvoaçar de um vestido de verão. Suas mãos delicadas e translúcidas apoiadas sobre os ombros do loiro como se estivesse a lhe sussurrar ao pé do ouvido. Era uma jovem mulher.

O moreno olhou ao redor, percebendo que ninguém se dera conta da presença daquela pessoa. Então aquilo não deveria estar entre os vivos. Era um espírito. Mas antes que Sasuke pudesse concluir algo mais, seus olhos que perambulavam pela clareira se encontraram com os de Hinata. Seus olhos tão exóticos sustentavam uma expressão indecifrável que lhe lembrava terror. Seus lábios tremiam, sendo pressionados contra os dedos que os cobriam.

- N-Naruto-kun... – um fio de voz que dizia que algo estava errado.

O som de uma arma sendo destravada fez que Sasuke se virasse de súbito para finalmente entender o que acontecia. Ao lado do corpo se encontrava Naruto já de pé. Mesmo que o contato físico não mais existisse, a expressão do loiro se mantinha impassível com seus olhos ainda semi-cerrados. Em suas mãos, a arma ensangüentada usada pelo suicida.

- Dobe, larga isso agora! – Sasuke gritou autoritário, se aproximando.

A voz grave do moreno chamou a atenção de todos para aquela cena. Os rapazes se levantaram em alerta ao perceber que o loiro direcionava a arma contra a própria cabeça, enquanto Sakura observava tudo assustada.

- Ei, Naruto, isso não tem graça! – Kiba disse sério. – Solta isso ou eu juro que arrebento você!

- Naruto-san, é melhor obedecer. – a voz de Lee tinha um tom ameaçador nunca visto.

Porém, o loiro não os ouvia. Apenas ergueu mais a arma. O frio do cano metálico agora pressionado contra a têmpora. Era só puxar o gatilho.

_Merda!_

Sasuke começou a acelerar os passos, correndo na direção do loiro. Os demais fizeram o mesmo. Um dos dedos do loiro se mexeu sendo seguido por um pequeno estalo. Não chegariam a tempo...

**BANG!**

- Naruto!

Sakura fechou os olhos com todas as forças. Suas pernas se tornaram bambas, e antes que percebesse, estava sentada no chão, tremendo. Logo após o disparo, ela ouviu um zunido próximo ao ouvido em alta velocidade e juntamente sentiu algo ardente passar rente a sua pele, seguido de algo úmido. Não pôde evitar em abrir os olhos ao som metálico contra a madeira da árvore a suas costas. Ali se encontrava uma perfuração. Suas mãos involuntariamente se dirigiram à ardência em sua bochecha esquerda.

_Sangue_.

A movimentação e o barulho de respirações ofegantes fizeram que Sakura voltasse sua cabeça pra onde Naruto antes estava. Em vez de haver apenas um corpo estirado ao chão, havia um amontoado de pernas e braços em cima do loiro. Provavelmente Lee dera uma rasteira em Naruto, permitindo que os demais se aproveitassem do desequilíbrio do loiro e assim o dominasse. Os braços de Naruto estavam estirados e presos contra o solo, sendo seu braço direto segurado por Shikamaru, que a olhava com os olhos arregalados e como se pedissem por desculpas.

Perto daquela mão direita, a arma estava apontada na direção da rosada.

Por centímetros, Sakura não fora atingida no meio do rosto. Aquilo poderia tê-la matado, mas mesmo com o coração acelerado pela adrenalina, Sakura se sentia aliviada por aquele projétil não ter sido destinado a se alojar na massa cinzenta de Naruto.

- Idiota...

Mesmo que tivesse sido quase que um sussurro, a voz de Sasuke foi ouvida por todos. Isso devido ao silêncio e à tensão que se tornaram uma densa cortina que os envolvia, sendo quase impossível respirar normalmente. Todos apenas esperavam uma reação do loiro, que não demorou a vir.

- Ei! – Naruto começou a se debater. – O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo? Saiam de cima de mim!

Por mais que se odiasse por isso, Sasuke não pôde evitar em sorrir ao ver o loiro agindo como sempre agira. Aquele dobe podia ser um idiota completo e às vezes realmente desejava que estivesse morto, mas mesmo assim... ele ainda era seu melhor amigo.

Sasuke soltou o colarinho de Naruto que mantivera muito bem preso entre as suas mãos e se levantou, saindo de cima do loiro. Os demais também fizeram o mesmo.

- Se você fazer isso de novo... – Sasuke disse em tom de aviso, pegando a arma que se encontrava jogada no chão ao lado do Naruto, que pareceu percebê-la quando o moreno lhe apontou.

- Ei, teme, abaixa isso aí! – o loiro se afastou meio assustado.

- É, Sasuke. – se manifestou Kiba. – Já chega o susto que levamos.

Nenhuma resposta foi dada, mas Sasuke abaixou a arma, colocando-a novamente no chão ao lado do corpo do oficial suicida.

- Se você fazer isso de novo... – repetiu. – Eu mesmo atiro em você.

- Hã? – Naruto olhou ao redor, recebendo os olhares fixos dos rapazes. Aquilo lhe deu uma sensação ruim. – O que aconteceu afinal?

- Nada de mais. – o moreno disse sarcástico. – Você só tentou se matar com um tiro na cabeça.

- O quê?! Eu tenho amor à vida. Nunca, jamais faria isso. E... – uma pausa. Seus olhos em Sakura, somente percebendo agora o sangue escorrendo pela face da rosada. – Sakura? Por que ela está sangrando? Eu...?

Sakura desviou os olhos, pegando um lenço em seu bolso para estancar o sangue que saia do corte. Ela voltou sua atenção ao loiro com um sorriso, dizendo que não fora nada, apenas um corte feito por um galho. Naruto a olhou desconfiado, observando a cena ao seu redor: seus amigos um tanto pálidos e agindo na defensiva com ele, além de Hinata a um canto sendo ajudada por Neji a ficar em pé, trêmula.

- Desculpa, Naruto. – Shikamaru disse, pegando outro cigarro de Sasuke. – Culpa minha. Fiquei preocupado em tirar a arma da sua mão, mas acabei apontando pro lado errado.

Aquilo custava a entrar na mente do loiro. Como era possível ele tentar se matar e ter quase atingido Sakura? Ele conversava com os mortos e não era possuído por eles. Bem, talvez um pouco, mas nada como aquela situação havia acontecido antes. _Aquilo só podia ser piada_, repetia como se fosse um mantra em sua mente, mas mesmo assim uma angústia apenas continuava a crescer no peito de Naruto. Ele sabia que não estavam mentindo.

Ele de certo fora capaz de quase matar.

- Isso é brincadeira, não é? – Naruto coçava a nuca, nervoso. – Eu nunca peguei numa arma antes. Eu... na Sakura-chan... eu...

- Tudo bem, Naruto. – Sakura se aproximara do loiro. – Não aconteceu nada de mais. É só um arranhão.

- Mas, Sakura-chan...

- Não me conteste, Uzumaki Naruto. – a rosada disse com falsa autoridade. – Se eu digo que estou bem, então estou. Além do mais, fico mais aliviada em saber que você está bem. O que seria de nossas vidas sem o retardado da turma, né, Sasuke-kun?

- Não me incluía nisso. É você que está falando. – o moreno retrucou.

Sakura apenas sorriu, se voltando novamente para Naruto. Era melhor explicar o que acontecera ali, talvez o loiro se lembrasse de algo. Porém, tudo que restara nas memórias de Naruto fora um vazio. Era como uma página do meio de um caderno que fora arrancada e se perdera, sendo improvável que fosse recuperada.

Enquanto isso, Sasuke observava o grupo conversar e revisar o acontecido, porém ele estava com apenas uma imagem em sua mente: o rosto daquela mulher. Será que ela tinha algo haver com aquilo tudo?

- Hinata! – a voz de Neji soara preocupada, fazendo que todos olhassem para o local onde ele e sua prima estavam.

Nos braços de Neji, se encontrava Hinata um tanto desfalecida, porém ainda conseguia manter-se em pé. Seus olhos estavam direcionados em direção ao pôr-do-sol que quase se finalizava, indicando o início da noite. Uma das mãos trêmulas da morena se ergueu, apontando para o interior da floresta.

- Ali. – sua voz era suave e firme, um contraste com sua aparência frágil de agora. – Tem um corpo ali.

Um momento de silêncio. Hinata continuava a olhar aquele vazio a sua frente. Seus lábios se moveram em um sussurro:

– Você prometeu...

Se livrando dos braços de seu primo e com passos vacilantes, Hinata começou a caminhar naquela direção.

_Promessa... _

* * *

_**Música:**__ The Cure – Lullaby_

1 – Itako geralmente se refere a jovens garotas cegas que são médiuns espirituais muito conhecidas no norte de Tohoku. Elas são reconhecidas por sua capacidade de falar com os mortos através de um ritual chamado 'kuchiyose'. O mais conhecido encontro de itakos é em Osorezan na península de Shimokita e em Kawakura Sainokawara no Nakasato-Kanagi. Durante esses festivais anuais, milhares de visitantes têm breves consultas com as itakos. Várias itakos têm filiações formais com outros templos budistas e estabelecimentos da região. Na região de Tsugaru, itakos são freqüentemente diferenciadas das médiuns espirituais 'kamisama', que têm duradouras associações com a montanha Akakura e podem também falar com os mortos ou ancestrais. A maioria das itakos passa por um treinamento espiritual desde muito cedo, enquanto muitas kamisamas não adquirem os poderes mediúnicos até a terceira idade, geralmente passando por uma doença ou crise familiar. Diferentes das kamisama, as itakos não participam de rituais de cura, apesar de haver exceções significantes. Na prática, há uma boa semelhança entre a mediunidade 'itako' e 'kamisama', e às vezes praticantes mudam de um status para outro.

Fonte: algum site que encontrei no Google. Traduzido e adaptado por mim.

* * *

**Nota da autora:** Eu devia estar estudando para minhas provas, mas não resisti... na verdade eu iria postá-lo semana passada, mas o capítulo terminaria na cena em que Naruto tenta se matar. Mas pensando melhor e ciente de que eu não sei ainda como vou terminar este caso, então resolvi adiantar um pouco, assim fico mais livre no próximo capítulo para escrever o quanto quiser, já que finalmente será a última parte desse caso (espero). Ainda tem muita coisa... E desculpe se ficou meio rápido os acontecimentos, não consegui esticar algumas partes. E como sempre, acho que falta alguma coisa. Minhas cenas cinematográficas vão pro espaço quando escrevo... é tão difícil escrever colocando algo mais dinâmico na estória. E também me desculpem se a qualidade está decaindo com o passar dos capítulos... meu tempo vem diminuindo, assim como minha criatividade. Sempre fico pensando demais nos capítulos futuros e acabo esquecendo dos que estou escrevendo. Por causa disso, eu já tenho idéias para dois extras que serão alguns flashbacks... o primeiro vai ser depois da conclusão desse caso e vai ser sobre uma lembrança do Naruto e Sasuke. E o outro extra será sobre Garra e Temari durante a infância e um pouco depois disso, porém este vai ser depois do fim do segundo caso. Então, quem gosta do Gaara, prepare-se! Em breve, a próxima parte da fic será dedicada totalmente a ele. Aguardem!

E obrigada pelas reviews! Realmente fico muito feliz quando as leio e sempre me dá mais vontade de continuar com este projeto. Aqui estão as respostas a elas:

**Anjo Setsuna** – É, eu sei que tá vendendo, mas não tenho grana. Além do mais, lendo em inglês acabo praticando o idioma e estou precisando muito. E que bom que gostou do capítulo e do início do enredo... espero que este novo capítulo também tenha lhe agradado. E sobre o Sai... tenho uma má notícia: ele vai demorar um pouco pra aparecer, já que ele não estuda com Naruto e companhia. Mas estou vendo um jeito de encaixá-lo junto com a estória do Gaara, fazendo duas linhas de narração paralelas. Eu tenho que treinar esse tipo de escrita, pois sempre acabo apenas me concentrando em apenas em uma situação ou personagem, mas vou me esforçar para colocar Sai no enredo o mais rápido possível. Então, aguarde!

**Srta.Kinomoto** – A interação entre Naruto e Sasuke está boa, mesmo? Às vezes eu acho que eu viajo um pouco nas atitudes deles quando estão juntos. Sei lá, mas de certa forma é assim que os vejo... no entanto, fico preocupada com isso, já que não quero que fique ooc. E aqui está mais um capítulo. E não precisa agradecer. Naruto e Sakura não dão certo, não mesmo.

**Tsunay Nami** – Que bom n.n! E aqui tem mais coisas sobrenaturais... acho que mais do que nos outros capítulos. Espero que tenha gostado.

**NathDragonessa** – E está bem anotadinha! E obrigada pelo elogio, apesar de eu creditar tudo aos livros de medicina legal da época que meu pai fazia de direito a um tempo atrás. Tem coisas bem interessantes e vou usá-los com certeza, e muito por sinal. Espero que não tenha ficado muito técnico. Obrigada pela review.

**di-lua** – Você achou curto? Bem, ele ta menor que o anterior, mas também me foquei apenas em duas situações e tem muito diálogo, mas não deu pra evitar. E olha que eu estiquei ele bastante. É, eu sei como é isso de querer escrever uma fic com Naruto e nada se encaixa... depois que comecei a escrever esta fic, vi que muitos personagens só vão fazer uma visita na estória ou nem aparecer. Alguns eu só vou citar, por estarem longe ou mortos. Além daqueles que ficarão talvez um tanto fora da personalidade dos personagens... mas a gente vai acertando, não é mesmo? E que fic é essa que você criou? Foi publicada aqui no ? Quero ler n.n! E o Sasuke pode parecer durão, mas no fundo ele é uma criança mimada e assustada... ao usar isso pra mim fica mais fácil escrevê-lo, apesar de que aqui ele tá muito arrogante... mas ele também tem suas fraquezas e vou explorar isso aqui. E como disse antes, sou pobre. Sem Tv a cabo, sem net rápida, só discada. Meu pai é um mão de vaca ò.ó! Mas, mesmo assim eu amo o youtube... assisti todos os ovas do Ruroni Kenshin (lindo demais TT9 –cadê meu lencinho?-)... Tia?! Assim me sinto velha ç.ç, mas aqui está a continuação... e obrigada pela review!

**paula-sama** – Ah, não liga, não. E é bom saber que irá continuar a ler. Espero que este capítulo também tenha lhe agradado. Obrigada pela review!

**Liih-chan** – Os novos personagens irão entrar aos poucos, assim como outros irão sair e parecer pouco... mas já tenho uma mínima idéia de como vou encaixá-los. E sobre o mangá... eu gosto muito dele, já que leio muitos mangás desse tipo... e o legal dele é que não é algo grotesco... é engraçado e bem leve... é o que eu acho. Não sou boa em fazer críticas, mas vale a pena dar uma olhada. E aqui está mais um capítulo! espero que tenha gostado.

**Monomate** – Obrigada. E, sim, Sasuke está metido. Eu o vejo assim de certa forma, já que ele sempre se mostra superior a todos e isso me dá nos nervos. Mas sempre essa posse de 'eu-sou-melhor-que-você' sempre esconde algo por trás. Ele é orgulhoso demais e acho que ele agiria assim... mas não sei. Talvez eu esteja exagerando, então me desculpe por isso. E aquilo não foi bem um soco, mais um cascudo. Acredito que se eles tivessem sido criados juntos eles ficariam se batendo sempre, principalmente o Sasuke batendo no Naruto como forma de discipliná-lo. Eu faço isso com minha irmã e acho até normal. Além dos socos como o do flashback, que foi de raiva mesmo do Sasuke pelo Naruto, também acho bem possível. Vai ter um extra depois sobre isso. E lutas... bem, sou horrível com cenas de ação como deu pra perceber nesse capítulo... desculpe decepcioná-la, mas não vai ter, serão mais 'batalhas' psicológicas e abusos físicos, mas não lutas como no mundo ninja. E, sim, outros personagens terão habilidades especiais, sobrenaturais ou não. Espero que continue a ler. Qualquer crítica é só falar. Isso me ajuda a ver onde posso melhorar. Obrigada pela review!

**Mystica** – Desculpe por não colocar sasunaru, mas fico feliz por você continuar a ler. E aqui está a continuação. Espero que goste.

**Shii-sensei** – Que bom que gostou! Continue a ler. Haverá muita coisa ainda por vir.

Obrigada a todos por suas opiniões. Espero que este capítulo esteja bom e que tenham gostado. Agora é só aguardarem o próximo capítulo... _Parte IV - Broken Promise._

Até mais,

_Nyuu-neechan_


End file.
